tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Doomflower
Hi, welcome to Transformers Universe MUX! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Encounter in the Jungle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bzero (Talk) 02:36, 2 May 2009 Josie Beller's Military Warrant? Does Circuit Breaker still have an active military warrant? There seems to be some confusion as to a) when it was issued, b) by whom, and c) whether or not it's still active. Doomflower 13:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Circuit Breaker D'oh! I should have made that more clear with my Flint post. The charges against Circuit Breaker have been dropped, and she's been granted permission to use the Joe broadband in emergencies to alert them to danger or coordinate rescues, etc. Thanks for asking! B) --BZero 16:05, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Whew! Thank goodness. Scarlett wanted to bring her in for questioning, and you should have seen poor, poor Ed when he was told that he might have to help turn her in... :) Doomflower 17:30, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Scarlett STILL wants to bring her in for questioning.... but she has deffered to Flint's orders. Just wait til she finds out Lifer's is DATING Miss CB... :P Kadjem 23:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Circuit Breaker heh. You can assume an IC lack of communication, too, since Flint's been crazy-distracted by the Cobra Commander thing and the world-ending thing, but if they check, that's what they'll find. B) --BZero 18:57, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Spike Witwicky (SG) So, did Deadline leave any obvious calling card or evidence to let people know that it was G.I. Joe that took Spike Witwicky (SG), or is Buster just going to come home and find his brother mysteriously gone? --BZero 19:38, December 11, 2009 (UTC) The latter. :) It was a grab-and-go kind of situation. Buster's kinda thick, but he might notice signs of a struggle inside the empty garage. Doomflower 21:25, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Cool. Thanks. Spike's got a LOT of enemies, so Buster might not realize right away that it's G.I. Joe that has him. B) Need the MUX back! --BZero 18:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, seriously. Here's the scenes I very desperately want to see: 1) Spike-SG's interrogation, 2) Some kind of skirmish between the SG-Joes & SG-Cobra, 3) Deadline vs. SG-Evac, 4) Deadline at the mercy of Cain-SG, etc. :D Doomflower 21:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, next time I know I'll be on is Monday, and I work until 10:15 PM. B( --BZero 22:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Dubai, UAE I read an article about this place over the weekend that makes me REALLY want to plan a TP around this city. Anyone got any thoughts about Dubai? Ever heard of it? It's located in the United Arab Emirates...and over the past decade, has been publicized as the ultimate paradise...an adult playground for the ultra-rich, like Las Vegas (with the money but w/o the casinos) a thousand times over. Is Dubai on the grid? If not, could I get the Earth-BLDR's password? I really think we NEED a Dubai. And Cobra would be running the place, natch. Thoughts? Doomflower 14:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) * What've you got in mind? I can put Dubai on the map with NEB. It looks like there's a Cobra setup of sorts in Cairo. I think it dates back quite a ways though. Cobra also has a base in Somalia. It looks to have been set up by people who haven't been around in ages. -Sydney 16:18, December 14, 2009 (UTC) * Are you gonna be on tonight? I can reference the article among other things, as far as what kind of a place Dubai actually is -- the 'flavor' of it. :) What I had in mind was human trafficking. This is a big problem in Dubai, where a lot of extremely poor people from Bangladesh, Sri Lanka, African nations, etc...get enticed with sweet-sounding offers. Then, when they get into Dubai, their passports are confiscated, and they are in a state of indentured servitude to their employee, indefinitely. Usually they're paid much, MUCH less than the original offer, if anything. Hmmm, wonder if this is something Cobra would have their hands in? :D Doomflower 17:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) * Sounds interesting! I'll be on tonight after I get off work at 10 PM... --BZero 22:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) * Awesome. :) In the meantime, if/when you have time to peruse a long but FASCINATING article, please read the article about the side of Dubai that Sheikh Mohammed doesn't want Westerners to know anything about: http://www.independent.co.uk/opinion/commentators/johann-hari/the-dark-side-of-dubai-1664368.html Doomflower 23:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) * I'll be on tonight too. -Sydney 23:15, December 14, 2009 (UTC) * Excellent. :) Yeah, I don't really have a concrete plan for this, yet, but Dubai is such an over-the-top kind of place that I think it would be a shame to not stage...well, SOMETHING there. I know we have plenty of stuff on the grid already...I dunno, I just got all wiggy about the idea once I read the article, admittedly. Doomflower 23:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC) * Definitely seems like a perfect place for Cobra to exploit, and recruit. --BZero 01:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Skyfire (SG) I need pilots and cold weather operatives to go after Skyfire on the North Pole of Shattered Glass Earth. Any interest in playing either evil Iceberg or evil Lift-Ticket? --BZero 01:30, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I'm kinda maxed out right now on character (with what I can handle, anyhow), but I have an idea. Want me to post your request to Public, and have interested parties contact you? Doomflower 01:54, December 17, 2009 (UTC) * Sure! Thanks! --BZero 15:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) * I could go for a jet pilot type, potentially, though I have Tomahawk at the moment. I looked at the list of pilots ... aren't the BattleForce 2000 characters dead? I thought those guys were annihilated at the Battle of Benzheen in the Marvel books. -Sydney 05:15, December 17, 2009 (UTC) HAY BZERO COMICS EXPERT ANSWER DIS PLZ ^^^^^^^ :D Doomflower 11:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC) hee! Yes, most of the BattleForce 2000 characters are dead. I think I have it listed on the BattleForce 2000 page, and they're almost certainly listed on the Dead list. B) --BZero 15:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Christmas Week Availability How are schedules looking for this week? I'm working 7-3:30 M-Th this week, off on Friday, and like usual will be around on Saturday & Sunday. Anyone going to be out of town or otherwise unavailable? Doomflower 11:52, December 22, 2009 (UTC) * I should be around all week, excepting Saturday. -Sydney 14:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm heading down to Evansville tonight when I get off work to hang out with Dyliana, and then Thursday and Friday I have off to spend with my mom and sister. I can probably get online at some point while I'm in Evansville, but it will depend on what we wind up doing. Happy holidays! --BZero 17:32, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Blurr (SG) Did you want Blurr to have escaped with Growler, or to have been captured by Evil Junks with Ultra Magnus? --BZero 14:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC)